This invention relates to devices for applying seed protection products to agricultural seeds. It is particularly concerned with an applicator for seed treatment chemicals which minimizes user exposure to the treatment chemicals.
The value of seed treatment chemicals in protecting against seed-feeding insects and seedling disease is well known. Seed protection products of this type are available from Trace Chemicals, Inc. of Pekin, Ill. under their trademark Kernel Guard.RTM.. In the past these products have been supplied in pre-measured foil packets which treat a given amount of seed. For example, 1.8 ounces of treatment product treats one bag (50 pounds) of seed corn. Seed treatment chemicals are conventionally applied to seeds in the seed box or hopper of a planting machine. The foil packets are torn open and the treatment chemicals are poured on top of the seed pile in the hopper. Any available paddle or stick is used to mix the products into the seeds. This process is repeated for the remaining hoppers of the planting machine.
The seed treatment product typically is a dry, fluent material. When the user opens the foil packet and pours the product onto the seed he is sometimes exposed to the product. This exposure is due to opening the bag and to wind blowing the product around before it can be stirred into the seed pile. The present invention eliminates this exposure as described above.